Your Cinderella
by Kianichi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, pintar, popular, dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Bukannya Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai laki-laki dengan segala kelebihan seperti itu, hanya saja saat ini hatinya telah jatuh pada orang lain, Shimura Sai? Iya, laki-laki brengsek itu. Semua ini karena kebodohan Sakura sendiri, bukan, semua ini karena Uchiha Sasuke. First Fic. T kissing dan makian.


**YOUR CINDERELLA**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Saya pakai tokoh-tokohnya suka-suka

Selain kepuasan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fic ini

Cover bukan punya saya

Story by Kianichi

Main Pair: Sasusaku

Warning: AU, OOC, DLDR

Enjoy

"Aku berharap kau datang di acara itu"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat teman yang akhir-akhir ini dia temui di perpustakaan memberitahunya tentang Festifal Musik minggu depan. Dari yang Sakura dengar dia dan teman-teman satu band-nya akan turut serta dalam festival itu.

"Akan aku usahakan" Kata Sakura.

Laki-laki berkacamata untuk menutupi mata onyx-nya itu turut tersenyum, lalu merapikan beberapa buku yang tadi dibawanya satu meja dengan Sakura, "Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, ya! Sampai ketemu besok."

Sakura mengangguk lagi, si surai hitam pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memperhatikannya hingga punggung tegapnya tidak tampak lagi.

Shimura Sai, Sakura baru mengenalnya dua bulan. Namun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga hari ini bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu di perpustakaan ini. Ya, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang kutu buku, perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya. Setiap jam istirahat atau jam kosong, Sakura selalu datang ke perpustakaan, duduk di bagian perpustakaan yang menurutnya paling tenang, sepi dan sunyi, dan membaca buku di sana.

Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Shimura Sai tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Awalnya Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikannya, Sakura hanya menengok laki-laki itu sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya. Tapi justru buku itulah yang menjadi awal bahan perbincangan mereka, lebih tepatnya laki-laki itulah yang mulai menyapanya. 'Another Stories of Cinderella', buku tentang kumpulan-kumpulan cerita ala Cinderella.

"Kau berharap hidupmu memiliki satu dari kisah-kisah Cinderella itu, eh?" Tanya Sai saat itu.

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum tipis "Pasti sangat menyenangkan" jawabnya. Benar, itu adalah jawaban jujur dari hati Sakura. Gadis mana yang tidak ingin jadi Cinderella? Gadis biasa yang dicintai pangeran berkuda putih.

"Ya, semua gadis pasti berfikir begitu" bahkan Sai juga berfikir seperti itu.

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan kembali fokus pada bukunya, tanpa disadari sepasang onyx yang tadi berbicara dengannya sekarang sedang memperhatikannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sai berdiri dari duduknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Sampai ketemu lagi, Haruno Sakura"

Sakura segera menoleh padanya, Sai hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Sakura meneliti di sekitarnya, dan ketemu, buku tulisnya yang tertutup memampangkan namanya dengan jelas. Sakura menghela napas, lain kali dia akan berhati-hati agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi, pikir Sakura. Agak tidak nyaman bagi Sakura ketika ada orang yang mengetahui identitasnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang orang itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kalimat terakhir yang laki-laki tadi ucapkan, 'sampai jumpa'? Apa itu berarti…

Dan benar saja, tepat keesokan harinya di jam yang sama seperti hari kemarin, Sai sudah duduk di samping tempat Sakura biasa duduk, kali ini dengan satu buku yang sepertinya sudah siap dibaca saat Sakura akan duduk. Begitu Sakura menjatuhkan bokongnya, laki-laki itu segera menyapanya. "Hai, Sakura! Selamat siang."

Sakura memperhatikan Sai dengan tanpa ekspresi, namun tetap membalas sapaannya. "Hai, selamat siang." Dan masih tetap memperhatikan laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan alis berkerut.

Sai menyodorkan tangan kanannya "Shimura Sai dari kelas 2-4"

Sangat jarang sekali bukan, lelaki yang bisa mengerti apa yang seorang gadis pikirkan hanya dengan bertatapan mata. Perlahan Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang lebih lebar dari kemarin. Sakura menjabat tangan Sai "Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan?"

Dan begitulah hari-hari mereka selama mereka kenal, bahkan mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor HP dan pin applikasi lain untuk memberitahu apakah akan datang ke perpustakaan atau tidak dan kapan akan ke perpustakaan, seakan perpustakaan adalah tempat kencan mereka. Mereka juga sering ngobrol dari smart phone mereka masing-maisng. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura sering merindukan Sai, berharap waktu pertemuan mereka akan segera tiba dan berakhir dengan lambat.

Sakura merasa cukup mengenal Sai sebagai murid di Konoha High School. Satu angkatan dengannya dan berbeda kelas. Pribadi yang selalu berterus terang dengan apa yang dikatakannya, pendengar yang baik jika Sakura ingin bercerita dan pencerah yang selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menghilangkan keraguan jika Sakura mengalaminya.

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Sai mengikuti ekskul musik sekaligus menjadi anggota band sekolah bersama beberapa temannya yang bisa dibilang adalah pangeran-pangeran di KHS. Sakura hanya tahu ada band sekolah dengan nama Kurama yang selalu dielu-elukan karena kepiawaian dan pesona anggotanya. Tapi selama ini Sakura tidak pernah tertarik mendekati mereka atau menjadi salah satu fan. Itu terlalu merepotkan, buang-buang waktu, dan hanya akan membuatnya tidak fokus pada apa yang dikejarnya. Sampai salah satu dari mereka, Shimura Sai yang datang mengenalkan diri padanya. Saat itu pun Sakura belum tahu Sai adalah anggota band Konoha. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian salah seorang teman dekatnya Yamanaka Ino berceloteh padanya tentang pangeran-pangeran itu saat Sakura sedang menyalin catatan sekolah.

Namikaze Naruto sebagai Vokalis, adalah anak anggota parlemen, bahkan Ny. Tsunade yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah adalah neneknya. Hyuga Neji pianis, keturunan keluarga bangsawan, pangeran yang sesungguhnya. Kakak dari Hyuga Hinata, teman seangkatan Ino dan Sakura. Sudah dipastikan bahwa suatu saat nanti Hyuga Neji akan menjadi pewaris Hyuga Corp.

Nara Shikamaru adalah drummer, keluarganya pemilik satu perusahaan IT di Jepang. Otak Jeniusnya sangat diharapkan mampu mengembangkan perusahaan keluarganya, bahkan saat ini ada beberapa program ciptaan Shikamaru yang sudah digunakan di perusahaan itu. Dia adalah teman sejak kecil Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke gitaris, diantara teman-temannya dia lah yang memiliki fan-girl paling banyak. Ayahnya adalah kepala polisi, kakaknya juga seorang agen federal, dan mengingat prestasi dan kepopularannya di sekolah, Sasuke bisa menjadi apa saja yang dia mau.

Sedangkan Shimura Sai sendiri adalah Basis, dia adalah anak angkat dari anggota parlemen Shimura Danzou. Iya, hanya anak angkat. Tidak layak disebut pangeran. Setidaknya begitulah pengakuan Sai.

Nama anggota terakhir berposisi Basis itulah yang berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada Yamanaka Ino yang berseri-seri menceritakan anggota band itu.

"Kau tahu Sakura, sebenarnya..aku menyukai.. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang paling keren dan tampan. Aku tahu akan sulit mendekatinya, apalagi fan-girl-nya sangat banyak. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatnya menyukaiku" Jelas Ino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan penuh antusias.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia memang tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang kedekatannya dengan laki-laki bernama Shimura Sai. Dalam hatinya bersyukur orang yang disukai teman dekatnya itu bukanlah Shimura Sai. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, kenapa Sai tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia adalah anggota band Kurama?

Harap-harap cemas karena penasaran, Sakura menunggu Sai di perpustakaan tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Dan meskipun sudah berulang kali bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Sakura baru menyadarinya hari ini, sesaat sebelum Sai sampai di dekatnya selalu ada sorak suara di luar, dan Sai akan muncul lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Hai, Sakura!"

Sakura memperhatikan Sai lekat-lekat, menatap onyx-nya. Iya, sorak-sorak itu pastilah suara fan Kurama atau fan-girl dari Shimura Sai. Sai yang merasa sedikit aneh, balas memperhatikan Sakura, menatap emeraldnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sai.." Sakura memantapkan hantinya untuk bertanya "Kau…basis Kurama?"

Tiba-tiba Sai tertawa, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei Nona, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau baru tahu sekarang?" Kata Sai.

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh, selama hampir satu bulan mereka saling mengenal, Sakura baru mengetahui kebenaran lain tentang Shimura Sai yang telah diketahui banyak orang. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, sambil tetap menunduk perlahan tangannya meraih bukunya lalu akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sai. Namun Sai menarik satu tangan Sakura hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Maaf,Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya."

Sakura masih menunduk sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkaman Sai. "Tapi kau berbeda Sakura, rasanya menyenangkan berbicara denganmu yang tidak memuja-mujaku seperti kebanyakan gadis lain." Tambah Sai.

Sakura berhenti berusaha menarik tangannya, senang rasanya saat Sai mengatakan kalau dia berbeda. Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa bodoh, "Sai, saat ini aku sedang sangat malu untuk bertemu denganmu. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Sai tidak langsung memenuhi permintaan Sakura, laki-laki itu tertawa terkikik "Tapi kau harus berjanji dulu, kita akan bertemu lagi di sini besok."

Sakura, perlahan kepalanya terangkat, emerald menatap onyx. Dan pesona Sai sangat jelas terlihat, tampan. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. "Iya, aku janji."

"Benarkah? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Iya, aku janji akan menemuimu di sini besok."

Sai tersenyum, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sakura "Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura."

Dan setelah kejadian itu keduanya bertambah dekat. Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak karuan setiap kali bertemu dengan Sai. Saat ini mereka masih sebatas teman, meskipun Sakura tahu dengan pasti dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mejadi lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi saat ini bagi Sakura berteman dengan Sai sudah cukup.

-0-

Selain dengan Sai, Sakura tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, bukannya tidak mau, mungkin hanya belum ada waktu yang tepat, belum ada kesempatan, karena setiap kali anggota band itu berkumpul atau berjalan bersama-sama di area KHS, para fan yang hampir semua adalah perempuan akan mengerubuti dan meneriaki nama mereka, itu sangat merepotkan, dan Haruno Sakura bukanlah salah satu dari para fan-girl itu. Selain itu Sakura merasa belum perlu mengenal teman-teman Sai, karena saat ini hubungannya dan Sai hanyalah teman biasa, belum lebih. Melihat profil mereka di situs sekolah pun sebenarnya bisa, hanya saja Sakura merasa tidak perlu melakukan itu, Sakura hanya cukup mengenal dan mempercayai Sai seorang.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada salah satu dari mereka" tawar Sai pada suatu hari.

Tidak mengerti maksud Sai, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya "Apa? Siapa?"

"Teman-teman bandku. Mereka semua itu pangeran. Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin memiliki satu cerita Cinderella di hidupmu?"

Sakura terdiam, entah bagaimana hatinya terluka saat Sai menawarkan hal ini. Dan Sai, kenapa begitu bodoh hingga bertanya pada Sakura tentang hal yang bagi Sakura tidak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya Sai sangat antusias. "Kau tinggal bilang ingin berkenalan dengan siapa, bagaimana?"

"Sai..!" Suara rendah Sakura membuat Sai khawatir. "Saat kubilang pasti sangat menyenangkan menjadi Cinderella, sebenarnya aku juga berfikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin untukku"

Sai memperhatikan gadis bersurai pink itu lekat-lekat, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak percaya akan ada cinta yang berhasil antara si kaya dan si miskin atau sang pangeran dengan si buruk rupa. Tapi jika pun harus terjadi padaku, aku ingin itu terjadi dengan alami, bukan karena dikenalkan dengan tujuan itu."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sai hanya bisa termangu, onyx-nya menatap emerald Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Sai?"

Sai balas tersenyum menggoda Sakura , "Seperti cara kita berkenalan?"

Sedikit salah tingkah dan pipinya merona Sakura menjawab "Iya, biarkan mengalir apa adanya."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan buku bacaan mereka sambil bercerita. Mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang teman-teman pangeran Sai hingga dua hari yang lalu saat Sai memberitahu Sakura tentang Festival Musik minggu depan. Selama seminggu sejak Sai memberitahu Sakura, Sai bilang dia akan sangat sibuk latihan band.

-O-

Sakura sedang berada di kelasnya, duduk di bangkunya, saat Ino masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai dan duduk di bangunya di sebelah Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Sakura tahu itu dengan pasti. Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan melihat Sakura dengan wajah memelas, "Saku…" rengeknya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino? Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Kau tahu Hinata kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia baru saja jadian dengan Naruto"

Sakura ingat Namikaze Naruto, vokalis Kurama. "Lalu apa masalahnya, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, "Ini tidak adil Sakura, hanya karena dia adik Hyuga Neji, dia bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian salah satu pangeran itu. Kau tahu, aku iri padanya. Nasibku tidak seberuntung itu."

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar jalan pikiran teman pirangnya itu, "Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Shikamaru? Bahkan kalian sudah seperti saudara."

"Tapi Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mendukungku, dia bilang lebih baik aku tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Akan melelahkan kalau aku terus memaksakan perasaanku padanya, dan akan menyakitkan jika Sasuke yang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku terpaksa menerimaku."

Sakura belum memberikan tanggapan apapun, dia tahu Ino belum selesai berbicara, "Dan kurasa Shikamaru benar, aku sudah lelah dengan Sasuke, aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, Sejujurnya Sakura tidak menyangka Ino akan dengan mudahnya menyerah, karena Sakura tahu bagaimana dulu Ino sangat memuja-muja si Uchiha itu "Kau serius, Ino?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

Ino mengangguk dengan pasti, "Aku tidak bisa membuka hatinya untukku"

Sakura tersenyum, "Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Ino."

Ino menggeleng dengan senyumannya, sepertinya suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah, "Sakura, sebenarnya mungkin karena aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk orang lain."

Lagi, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan pengakuan Ino barusan. Ino mengamati sekelilingnya, merasa suasananya pas Ino kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku bukannya tidak ingin bercerita padamu sebelumnya, tapi aku takut kau menganggapku gadis gampangan, di saat mengharapkan Sasuke aku juga memberi harapan pada orang lain. Tapi Sakura, Sai sangat baik padaku."

Belum, petir belum menyambar Sakura, Sai? Apakah Sai yang dimaksud Sakura adalah Sai yang sama, Sai yang selalu dipikirkannya? Jantung Sakura bergemuruh memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Dia bilang dia akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatiku." Ino mengakhiri pengakuannya.

Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang tersenyum ceria, "Ino, maksudmu adalah Shimura Sai basis Kurama?"

Ino tersenyum, mengangguk dengan cepat, "Kau mengenalnya Sakura?"

Dan saat inilah petir benar-benar menyambar hati Sakura, Sakura berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak tercekat saat menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan senyum hambar, "Iya, tentu saja. Semua orang mengenalnya kan?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke buku catatannya, menyembunyikan emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ino menambah lebar senyumannya, "Lima hari lagi akan ada Festival Musik, Kurama…"

"Ino..!" Sakura memotong celotehan Ino dengan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Aku ke toilet dulu."

Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan buku catatannya yang masih terbuka begitu saja, dan Ino yang keheranan.

Satu toilet perempuan dikuncinya dari dalam, Sakura menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Sakura merasa begitu naif sekarang. Kenapa takdir mempermainkannya. Sakura yang sejak awal percaya bahwa menjadi Cinderella memang hal yang menyenangkan, dan percaya bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin untuknya, karena tidak ada kisah cinta yang berhasil bahkan tidak mungkin bisa dimulai antara si kaya dan si miskin, tidak mungkin pangeran mendatangi si buruk rupa. Tapi Sai, ya, semua karena Shimura Sai, yang seakan memberinya harapan, membuat Sakura merasa spesial dan memiliki satu kisah Cinderella. Atau Sakura yang bodoh karena merasa itulah yang terjadi, padahal kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Seandainya Yamanaka Ino bukanlah siapa-siapanya, mungkin Sakura akan lebih bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi Ino adalah teman dekatnya, yang berbeda dengannya karena berasal dari keluarga berada, keluarga Yamanaka memiliki kebun bunga dan memiliki beberapa toko bunga yang tersebar di beberapa kota. Yamanaka Ino adalah anak tunggal di keluarga itu, paras cantik, tubuh seksi, dan sangat baik terutama pada Sakura. Sudah pasti Shimura Sai akan memilih Ino daripada Sakura yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa, seorang kutu buku yang sangat suka memenjarakan diri sendiri di perpustakaan. Sakura hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa selama ini Sai memperlakukannya sebaik itu, apa Sai hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja? Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, tekad Sakura membulat bahwa semua ini harus diperjelas. Sakura harus tahu diri.

-O-

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah duduk di tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan, dan suara sorak yang didengarnya menjadi pertanda sebentar lagi Sai akan muncul duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura mempersiapkan diri agar tidak terbawa emosi saat menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Sai nanti. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sai yang baru saja duduk, Sai membalas senyumnya. Dan setelahnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sai lagi, juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Singkat, hanya itu jawaban Sakura.

Sai memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura tahu itu, tapi Sakura meskipun ingin tahu tetap tidak ingin berkata apapun, tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa. Sakura menunggu, karena jika Sai benar-benar peduli padanya, Sai akan bercerita tentang Ino, pikir Sakura. Sakura tahu Sai menutup buku bacaannya dan memutar kursinya agar duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Hari ini kau aneh, Sakura. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, iya kan? Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Sai, harusnya kau ikut ekskul drama. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, dan masih tetap fokus pada bukunya, Sakura berkata "Sai, aku sudah memutuskan, aku…" Sakura menyiapkan diri menoleh pada Sai, "Kurasa kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi".

"Apa?" Sai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Tegas Sakura.

"Aku tahu pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu padamu. Katakan padaku ada apa? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima omong kosongmu itu, Sakura!" tuntut Sai.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil buku dan kotak pensilnya, "Ini bukan omong kosong."

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi, namun Sai menahannya dengan menarik satu tangannya "Beri aku alasan! Setidaknya buat aku mengerti dengan sikap konyolmu ini!"

Kilatan amarah menguar dari emerald Sakura saat menatap onyx Sai di balik kacamatanya, "Karena setelah semua yang terjadi, sangat menyakitkan saat aku menyadari, bahwa tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menjadi Cinderella!"

"Apa?" Sai bingung dengan penjelasan singkat Sakura. Memanfaatkan kebingungan Sai, Sakura mengibaskan tangan Sai dan pergi meninggalkan Sai.

-O-

Kejadian di perpustakaan itu sudah berlalu tiga hari yang lalu. Besok adalah hari berlangsungnya Festival Musik. Selama tiga hari ini, entah sudah berapa banyak pesan dari Sai yang tidak dibalas Sakura. Sejak Sakura menyampaikan keputusannya hari itu, Sakura juga sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke perpustakaan. Sakura tidak ingin bertemu Sai di sana.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino dengan senyum sumringahnya hari ini. Ya, apapun hal senang yang dialami teman pirangnya akhir-akhir ini selalu berhubungan dengan Sai. "Kau akan datang ke Festival Musik besok kan?" Tanya Ino penuh antusias.

Niat itu sudah hilang, Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin datang ke acara yang diberitahukan Sai enam hari yang lalu, "Entahlah Ino, kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu suka datang ke acara-acara seperti itu"

"Ayolah Saku.. Aku ingin sekali mengenalkanmu pada Sai." Rengek Ino yang tidak tahu justru Sai lah orang yang tidak ingin Sakura temui.

"Maaf, Ino." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum lemah.

Ino agak cemberut dengan keputusan Sakura, tapi lalu Ino teringat sesuatu, "Oh, ya ampun! Sekarang jadwal Sai latihan, aku sudah janji akan melihatnya. Aku tinggal dulu ya, Sakura!" pamit Ino berlari keluar kelas. Jadi sekarang adalah jadwal Kurama latihan? Kalau begitu sudah pasti Sai tidak akan ke perpustakaan. Sakura segera mempersiapkan beberapa buku yang perlu dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

Di salah satu rak buku, Sakura sedang berdiri di sana memilih-milih buku untuk dibaca saat tiba-tiba Sai sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sai?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemuimu." Jawab Sai tegas.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau latihan?"

"Jadi sekarang kau di sini karena tahu aku ada latihan?"

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" Sakura membalik badannya untuk meninggalkan Sai, tapi tubuhnya berbalik lagi karena Sai menariknya, Sakura merasa punggungnya menghimpit salah satu rak buku di sekitar mereka. Tangan kanan Sai mencengkram tangan kiri Sakura, sedangkan tangan kiri Sai berada di sisi kanan kepala Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat Sai mendekatkan wajahnya, reflek tangan kanan Sakura yang masih bebas menahan dada Sai agar tidak semakin menempel padanya "Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sai menatap Sakura lembut, "Ini tidak adil, Sakura. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, aku jugaakan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakanku." Sai berbisik.

Detik berikutnya, bibir Sai sudah mendarat pada bibir Sakura. Emeraldnya semakin mengecil saat Sai mulai menghisap bibirnya, tangan kanannya yang berusaha mendorong Sai dicengkram tangan kiri Sai. "Mmphh.."

Sakura berusaha menendang Sai, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Sai sudah semakin menempel padanya, menekan dadanya pada dada Sakura dan menempatkan satu kakinya diantara kedua paha Sakura. "Mmmhh…"

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, nafasnya juga semakin berat, tapi Sai belum juga menghentikan aksinya. Hingga Sakura benar-benar lemas, dan tubuhnya hampir jatuh, Sai menahannya, membuatnya bersandar pada rak buku di belakangnya, dan menarik diri menjauh dari Sakura yang terengah-engah.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Sakura. Tapi sekarang aku harus latihan. Sampai jumpa!" Sai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis kebingungan, "Laki-laki brengsek!"

Sakura mendekam di salah satu toilet perempuan. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya agar tidak teringat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Agaknya tujuan Shimura Sai berhasil, membuat Sakura tidak bisa melupakannya. Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti itu? Cowok brengsek! Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan? Apa Yamanaka Ino saja tidak cukup baginya?

"Benarkah?" Sakura mendengar suara perempuan berbicara di luar tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Benar-benar beruntung, aku sangat iri…"

"Tapi setahuku Yamanaka Ino itu penggemarnya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya ampun, tidak harus Uhiha Sasuke. Yang mana saja dari salah satu pangeran itu tidak masalah kan? Shimura Sai juga tidak buruk."

"Ya, tapi siapa yang menyangka Sai akan menyatakan perasaannya tepat saat mereka sedang latihan dilihat para penggemar mereka?"

"Itu sangat romantis, seperti pembuktian bahwa Sai benar-benar serius pada Ino!"

Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek. Cowo brengsek! Maki Sakura dalam hati sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak ingin mendengar cerita yang tidak sengaja ia dengar lebih jauh. Aku benci padamu Shimura Sai.

Keluar dari toilet setelah merapikan dirinya dan mencuci mulutnya. Berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian tadi, Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan dari teman pirangnya.

"Kau habis menangis? Ada apa?"

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya sedikit masalah di rumah." Dusta Sakura.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti."

Sakura tersenyum hambar, memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan dari belakang Ino dan perlahan menghampiri Ino, merangkulnya. Ino menoleh ke belakang pada laki-laki itu dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, karena kau bilang tidak datang besok, aku kenalkan padamu sekarang, dia Sai."

Emerald Sakura membelakak, "Shimura Sai?!"

Laki-laki mengajukan tangan kanannya pada Sakura, "Halo Sakura, Ino sering bercerita tentangmu."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura menjabat tangan Sai "Ha..hai"

Tidak mungkin. Mata onyx dan rambut hitam. Tapi dia bukan Shimura Sai yang Sakura tahu, yang Sakura kenal, yang bersama Sakura selama hampir dua bulan ini di perpustakaan, yang pernah Sakura harapkan, yang mencium paksa Sakura, yang Sakura anggap brengsek. Bodoh. Sakura, kau telah ditipu. Kau terlalu percaya pada orang itu.

"Sakura ada apa? Kau sepertinya kurang sehat?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku ingin mentraktirmu. Hari ini aku dan Sai baru saja jadian"

Sakura memperhatikan Sai-nya Ino yang tersenyum setuju dengan ajakan Ino. Oh, baiklah, Shimura Sai yang Sakura kenal tidak akan tersenyum aneh seperti itu. "Aku mau sekali Ino, tapi sekarang ada hal yang harus aku lakukan! Mungkin lain kali, karena aku harus segera pergi."

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu baiklah, lain kali saja."

Sakura tersenyum sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

-O-

Ada laki-laki brengsek yang mengaku sebagai Shimura Sai dan mendekati Sakura. Parahnya Sakura mempercayai orang itu dan jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu, sekarang setelah Sakura tahu semua, ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura sedikit tenang. Laki-laki itu tetap brengsek karena membohonginya dan mencium paksa dirinya, ciuman pertamanya, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menduakannya dengan Ino. Tapi itu belum tentu berarti laki-laki itu tidak menduakannya dengan gadis lain. Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu selalu menggunakan modus yang sama untuk mendekati setiap gadis bodoh seperti dirinya? Jika memang begitu, berarti paling tidak seharusnya Sakura mengetahui kelima anggota Kurama. Sakura mengambil Smart Phone-nya dari dalam tas dan membuka situs KHS. Mencari informasi tentang Kurama. Sakura tidak membaca profil mereka, karena Ino sudah pernah menceritakannya. Sakura hanya ingin fokus pada wajah mereka.

Sesuai abjad, Hyuga Neji bermata amethyst berambut coklat panjang. Namikaze Naruto bermata safir dengan rambut duren pirang. Nara Shikamaru dengan mata malas dan rambut hitamnya diikat nanas. Lalu Shimura Sai tepat seperti yang Sakura lihat setengah jam yang lalu, mata onyx dengan rambut hitam klinis dan kulit pucat. Terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke. Deg. Sakura lemas. Mata onyx dan rambut hitam yang akrab dalam bayangannya tanpa kacamata. Apa ini? Sakura jadi satu-satunya orang bodoh yang tidak begitu peduli pada Kurama, lalu dia tertipu oleh salah satu anggota Kurama dan jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan Shimura Sai tapi Uchiha Sasuke. Apa sangat menyenangkan bagi laki-laki itu mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang Sekolah untuk pulang. Dari sana Sakura bisa melihat aula besar yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk Festival Musik besok. Tapi Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi pada acara itu. Sakura terus berjalan hingga terdengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya. Jantung Sakura berdegub tidak karuan, dan Sakura benci ini. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya namun untuk ke empat kalinya selama Sakura ingat, tangannya kembali ditarik dan tubuhnya berbalik. Mata mereka, onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata si Onyx.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu!"

"Sakura, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku.."

"Tidak ada apapun yang harus kudengar darimu!"

"Saku.."

"Kau menipuku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Kata-kata itu akhirnya terucap juga oleh Sakura.

Sasuke masih belum melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura, "Sakura, kau…?"

"Aku benci padamu Uchiha! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkannya. Sakura baru menyadari ada banyak pasang mata menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak. "Teme, ada apa?"

Tidak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke malah meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang musik melewati depan aula dimana ada Sai dan Ino, Neji dan Tenten pacarnya, juga ada Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Sai, "Kau puas, Shimura?" lalu Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"A..apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura..?" Tanya Ino kebingungan, karena sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pertanyaan itu juga diajukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain dengan tatapan. Sai tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian."

Sasuke sampai di ruang musik, di sana ada Shikamaru yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan pacarnya via HP. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke mengambil stik drum yang ada di dekat Shikamaru dan menuju seperangkat alat drum di ruangan itu, dan meluapkan segala emosinya dengan bermain drum.

"Hei Shika, kau bermain drum saat sedang berbicara denganku?!" Suara pacar Shikamaru melenting dari dalam HPnya.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Shikamaru keluar ruang dari ruang musik, "Itu bukan aku, Temari. Sepertinya ada hal lucu yang baru saja menimpa Sasuke." Jawab Shikamaru terus berjalan menjauhi ruang musik.

Shikamaru sampai di sisi aula, menghampiri teman-temannya yang entah karena apa sedang berkumpul. Sai menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, Shikamaru duduk bersandar dinding dan mendengarkan Sai yang mulai bercerita.

Dari cerita Sai, pertama kali Sasuke melihat Sakura adalah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Sakura menolong keponakan Sasuke yang tersesat di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke melihat Sakura di KHS, dan baru menyadari kalau Sakura satu sekolah dengannya. Sasuke sering memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan, dan merasa Sakura berbeda. Sasuke mulai mencaritahu identitas Sakura dan dengan mudah mendapatkannya, termasuk kutu bukunya, dan teman dekatnya Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke merasa pasti akan sedikit rumit jika dia mendekati Sakura sementara Ino menyukainya, karena itu dia hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari kejauhan sampai Ino bisa melupakannya. Tapi dua bulan yang lalu, untuk menghindari fan-girl fanatiknya, Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke terkejut tapi juga senang. Sasuke pikir mungkin perpustakaan adalah jalannya mendekati Sakura. Tapi bagaimana jika Ino pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Sakura? Bagaimana jika Sakura menjauhinya karena Ino? Karena itulah Sasuke meminta izin pada Sai untuk menggunakan identitasnya. Apalagi banyak yang bilang Sai itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Sai memaksa Sasuke menceritakan semuanya lalu baru memperbolehkannya menggunakan identitas Sai.

Tapi ada yang terjadi di luar kendali Sasuke dan Sai. Sai jatuh cinta pada Ino, dan Sasuke belum siap jika harus mengatakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Berulang kali Sasuke meminta Sai bersabar untuk tidak buru-buru mengungkapakan perasaannya pada Ino. Tapi Sai tidak bisa, Sai merasa tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Ino jika tidak saat itu juga, Sai tidak bisa menahan diri. Sai berusaha mendekati Ino dan Sakura mulai menghindari Sasuke yang menggunakan identitas Sai. Puncaknya adalah beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Ino menerima ungkapan hati Sai dan Sai menampakkan dirinya di depan Sakura. Mungkin dari situlah Sakura mulai mencaritahu tentang anggota Kurama, dan mengetahui Jika Shimura yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sai-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Ino yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Dengan sifatmu itu, semua akan bertambah rumit kalau kau belum bisa melupakan Sasuke!" Sahut Shikamaru membuat semua yang mendengar cerita Sai menoleh padanya.

"Shikamaru, sejak kapan kau di situ?!" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Shikamaru?" sergah Ino.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, Ino." Kata Tenten di samping Neji, "Mungkin jika Sai menceritakannya padamu sebelum kau bisa melupakan Sasuke, mungkin sampai sekarang kau tidak berteman lagi dengan Sakura." Tambahnya.

Sai merangkul Ino, mengusap-usap lengannya dan memberinya tisu lagi.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Ternyata masih ada orang langka bodoh yang tidak mengenal Kurama di sekolah ini. Aku benar-benar merasa dihina." Ujarnya.

"Neji-ni..?" Hinata seakan mengingatkan Neji bahwa ucapannya tidak sopan.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Jadi ini hal lucu yang membuatnya menggila dengan stick drum-ku." katanya.

Naruto bediri, "Aku harus menenangkan Teme." Tekadnya hendak menyusul Sasuke tapi tertahan oleh ucapan Shikamaru.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Naruto. Sasuke perlu mendinginkan otaknya agar kegiatan kita besok berjalan dengan lancar."

"Soal itu.." Semua menoleh pada Sai, "Sasuke bilang ingin mengatakan semua pada Sakura sebelum konser kita besok."

"Tapi Sakura bilang dia tidak akan datang." Tambah Ino.

Semua saling berpandangan, dan dengan kompaknya tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka menuju ruang musik tempat terakhir sasuke terlihat. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

-O-

Festival musik telah dimulai, tiga jam menuju pukul empat sore jadwal konser Kurama yang pertama. Sakura tengkurap atas ranjangnya. Kepalanya di atas bantal, pandangan matanya kosong menatap dinding berhiaskan ornamen bunga sakura di kamarnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tentang orang itu, semua tentang laki-laki brengsek itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini. Rindu tapi benci, benci tapi rindu. HP yang biasa digunakannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan mata onyx itu kini sama sekali tidak tersentuh karena Sakura tidak mengaktifkannya. Sakura tidak ingin tahu apapun lagi tentang Sasuke, karena akan semakin membuatnya rindu dan juga semakin membencinya. Perasaan ini membuat Sakura tidak nyaman, sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Sakura!" Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan menampakkan ibunya, "Ada teman-temanmu di depan."

Ibunya tentu senang karena sebelumnya Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah membawa seorang teman pun untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hanya saja Sakura tidak merasa punya 'teman-teman' seperti kata Ibunya. Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya dan menuju ke ruang depan.

Ino tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memeluknya, "Maaf Sakura, aku baru tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura terdiam dalam pelukan Ino, bisa Sakura lihat di belakang Ino, ada Hinata dan Tenten, dan gadis berambut pirang dicepol empat dan terlihat lebih dewasa yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ino."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, "Kalau begitu biarkan kami menceritakannya padamu." Bujuk Ino.

"Tidak Ino. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi, sudah jelas orang itu menipuku!" Tolak Sakura dengan suara lemah yang pasrah.

"Kau harus mendengar semuanya, karena orang berbohong pun juga punya alasan." Gadis bercepol empat menghampiri Sakura, menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Temari."

"Pacarnya Shikamaru." Terang Ino.

Sakura menjabat tangan Temari, Temari tersenyum, "Jika alasan itu menurutmu tidak benar, kau boleh bertindak sesukamu."

"Mungkin akan terdengar seperti pembelaan," kata Tenten, "Tapi Sakura, kami semua berpendapat Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini."

Sakura hanya diam, dia tahu apa maksud Tenten. Sakura juga salah, Sakura tahu itu. Kalau saja Sakura tidak begitu bodoh atau sombong karena tidak mengenal dan peduli pada band Kurama di sekolahnya.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura, mendudukkannya di tengah-tengah ruangan bersama mereka berempat dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, semuanya dengan jelas. Linangan air mata keluar melewati pipi kedua sahabat itu, Sakura dan Ino. "Maaf Sakura, ini semua gara-gara aku, kalau saja…"

Sakura menyahut, "Tidak Ino, perasaan tidak bisa disalahkan. Akulah yang…"

"Kalian ini…" sergah Tenten, "Tidak ada gunanya saling menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu."

"Benar" Temari ikut menimpali, "Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus menemukan Sasuke."

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sakura bingung.

"Sejak kemarin, kami semua tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke." Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Padahal, dua jam lagi Kurama harus tampil," tambah Tenten.

"Sai-kun bilang Sasuke berencana menjelaskan semua padamu hari ini, Sakura." Terang Ino.

"Kalau kau tahu dimana mungkin Sasuke berada, tolong beritahu kami." Pinta Temari, Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak menuju kamarnya dan keluar membawa Smart Phone miliknya. Sakura segera mengaktifkannya. Tapi tidak ada pesan apapun. Sakura membuka beberapa aplikasinya, dan tetap tidak ada kabar apapun dari Sasuke. Dimana kau Brengsek? Pekik Sakura dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa setelah semua yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku," Jawab Sakura lebih cemas. Sakura mencari-cari nomor Sasuke dan menghubunginya, mendekatkan HPnya di telinganya. Beberapa menit Sakura menunggu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sakura berusaha mengulanginya lagi tapi hasilnya sama. Tidak ada jawaban. Dan sekilas ingatan Sakura mengarah ke tempat itu, tempat favoritnya, "Kita ke sana, mungkin Sasuke ada di perpustakaan sekolah."

Begitu mobil Temari berhenti dan belum parkir Sakura segera turun dari mobil, "Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika menemukan Sasuke," Dan Sakura meninggalkan teman-temannya yang saling berpandangan.

"Temanmu itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Kata Temari pada Ino.

"Cinta bisa membuat orang bodoh, kan?" Ujar Ino.

"Iya, sampai kau lupa bagaimana penampilanmu saat ini?" kekeh Tenten.

Bisa Sakura lihat, beberapa sudut sekolah sudah sangat ramai karena Festival Musik hari ini. Sakura tetap berjalan setengah berlari ke perpustakaan, langsung masuk dan menuju tempat ia dan Sasuke biasa bertemu. Deg deg deg. Suara jantung Sakura membayangkan dia akan bertemu Sasuke. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika bertemu Sasuke? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat menemukan jawabannya, lagi-lagi Sakura kecewa karena Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Kau benar-benar sebrengsek itu Sasuke? Sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, dan tidak menjawab teleponku? Sakura duduk di kursi biasa ia duduk, mengingat kembali kenangannya dengan Sasuke, awal pertemuan mereka, dan saat-saat mereka bersama.

Suara Host Festival Musik menyadarkan Sakura, dan nada pesan masuk terdengar dari HPnya. Dari Ino. "Sakura, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengehela nafas panjang, dan membalas pesan Ino, "Maaf Ino, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan gontai dan lemah menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas Host acara mengakhiri salam pembukanya dan mempersilahkan Kurama mempersiapkan diri. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah ada di sana? Sakura berbalik berjalan menuju kerumunan tepat saat Naruto memberitahu audiens bahwa kali ini dia tidak akan bernyanyi, melainkan gitaris mereka Uchiha Sasuke. Riuh suara penonton terutama fan-girl yang berteriak-teriak memuja Kurama dan Sasuke. Seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar diantara kerumunan, dan jelas semakin lemas saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang mulai menyanyikan lagu. Sakura tidak mampu lagi mengangkat kakinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kerumunan di depan Sakura membelah dua memusat pada Sakura. Sakura membelalak saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya sambil bernyanyi, tersenyum. Musik perlahan berhenti seiring semakin mendekatya Sasuke di hadapan Sakura, dan kaki Sakura masih tidak mampu beranjak. Onyx menatap emerald yang entah bagaimana air mata mulai mengalir dari sana.

"Kau mencariku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan entengnya .

"Brengsek!" Satu kata mewakili hati Sakura untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau brengsek!" Air mata semakin mengalir deras.

"Maaf aku brengsek."

"Kau brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak meluapkan emosinya.

"Tapi si brengsek ini menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura!" Ungkap Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura semakin tidak terbendung, namun tetap tidak megalihkan peandangannya pada Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya memukuli dada Sasuke secara lemah, pelan dan bertubi-tubi, setiap pukulannya disertai makian, "Brengsek, penipu brengsek, Uchiha brengsek," Sakura menunduk terisak, "Brengsek, kau membuatku menyukai orang brengsek!"

Sasuke tersenyum, memundurkan kakinya satu langkah. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan Sasuke, dahinya berkerut kebingungan.

"Biarkan aku memulainya dari awal" Terang Sasuke.

Kebingungan Sakura hilang saat Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya, dan berkata "Hai, Haruno Sakura! Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-1, aku Gitaris Kurama, dan aku menyukaimu."

Sakura tidak berkata apapun, hanya menatap Sasuke, mencari kebenaran dalam setiap kata-kata lelaki itu melalui onyx-nya. Lalu tanpa keraguan, tanpa menjabat tangan yang Sasuke sodorkan, kedua tangan Sakura merangkul punggung Sasuke dari depan, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, memeluknya "Brengsek bodoh!" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, tidak menyangka Sakura akan berani melakukan hal ini di depan penonton yang sedang bertepuk tangan, di depan fan-girl Kurama yang melongo. Tapi bukankah ini yang sangat diinginkan Sasuke? Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura, merengkuh kepala Sakura di dadanya, "Cinderella bodoh." balas Sasuke.

Dan keduanya semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

\- End -

A/ N :

Leganya.. Sempet kebingungan gimana menuangkan cerita, dan juga bingung gimana uploadnya. Maklum Newbie, ehehehe.

Udah dicek berkali-kali, tapi maaf kalo masih ada typo.

Saya biasanya silent reader sih, gak maksa review tapi seneng banget kalo ada yang nge-review. /tabok

Apapun, makasih ya buat yang sudah mampir…

Mudah2an bisa segera upload lagi. Yosh, jha~


End file.
